


A Long Way From Home

by MomoStark



Category: Hellsing, The Darkness (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoStark/pseuds/MomoStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after First Born. Jackie decides that maybe it's best to go far away. Where he won't be a danger to his newborn daughter. The destination? England. His darklings told him that something evil lurks there. It's time for a new kind of excitement for Jackie when he decides that he's going to rule over vampires without being one. Except how will Jackie deal with fighting both the Vatican and the Protestant Church?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have stopped working on this. Probably won't continue it.

Jackie hated that he had to leave America. Except, that’s how it goes you’re your superpower and another’s power decides to create a baby. After that witnessing the birth, and even helping protect Sara during labor, he realized that maybe it was best to stay away. Everyone and everything he loved has either betrayed him, or died. He would help pay child support if a bill came floating his way.

Sitting in the airport was rough too. Everyone stared at him. Sure, Jackie was a hit man for the mafia, but that’s in the past. He was ready to start someplace else. England. That was his destination. From the gossip that the darklings were going on about, that place sounded like a party. At first, he was hesitant on even going there, but he started to believe that vampires existed again. If someone came up to him before he was twenty-one and told him that vampires existed, he would have told them that they were stupid. Now that he has the Darkness, he wasn’t so sure about what wasn’t real and what was real.

Soon enough the plane was being filled up with people. He probably could have gotten to England by using his powers, but that probably wasn’t safe. How was he going to explain to the cops that he doesn’t have a VISA? Luckily, Jackie was in first class. Hopefully there wasn’t going to be tons of little brats on this plane. Unfortunately, nearby a family sat down. Grumbling, Jackie realized how long of a flight this really was going to be. Soon enough, one of the flight attendants came by offering drinks. Jackie beckoned them over and asked for some wine. The man nodded and poured him a glass.

It felt like forever before the plane actually got up into the air. Of course the kids started crying because their ears popped. Jackie tried to be on his best behavior considering the fact that they were thousands of feet up in the air. So, he just sat there waiting for the kids to stop making noises. In a few hours it was dark, the plane had become quiet since people were beginning to go to sleep. Since Jackie had become more of a nocturnal being, he thought it was best to have some company, so, he conjured up a darkling who was rather excited to even be up in the air. “Keep it down would ya?” Jackie muttered to the creature. The creature huffed and simply stared at the screen that was on the back of the seat in front of them. Quickly, the darkling found a chick-flick to watch, put on some headphones and started to watch the movie.

Apparently, one of the kids was still awake and staring at Jackie and the darkling. Jackie thought about sending the creature back, but when he went to look at the darkling, its eyes were watering. Who knew that Sweet Home Alabama could make a creature made of the darkness about to cry. So, it was up to Jackie to deal with the situation.

Maybe scaring the kid would be a good idea. Sure, the kid may be scarred for life, but that wasn’t Jackie’s problem. Swiftly, Jackie let the darkness take over him. His armor appeared and let he created tendrils from the darkness and told the child to be quiet by putting the tendril up on the child’s lips, as mother would do to show their children to be quiet. On his side, he shushed the child. He could tell the child had broken into a cold sweat from fear. At least the kid didn’t piss his pants. Jackie then let the darkness dissipate, while the darkling stared at him in confusion. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.” Jackie muttered. Leaning his chair slightly back, he figured that maybe he should at least try to sleep even if he didn’t like flying. Closing his eyes he hoped that sleep would take him.

His dreams weren’t kind to him. Nightmares took over him. He dreamed of Jenny’s death, then of his own daughter’s. In the background darklings surrounded him, telling him that he couldn’t do anything about it. Not even with his powers. He was weak, and the darkness would soon consume him.

There was a thud. He jerked awake from his body moving. Opening up his eyes, he noticed that they had just landed and the sun was out. Figures, the darkling probably didn’t want to wake Jackie, even if it was a nightmare. He didn’t want to admit it, but he really needed sleep. So, he waited for the stupid little light, and a voice to come over the PA system telling them that it was okay to leave the plane.

It felt like it was forever, but when he checked his watch it had only been ten minutes since he had actually stepped off the plane. Jackie walked to where the luggage was going to be dropped off. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually had to stand here and wait for his luggage. All he had in there was enough clothes to last him at least two weeks. He figured he would end up buying more clothes when he got to his apartment. The lights soon went off and an annoying noise signified that the conveyer belt was going to be moving now. He felt like he was the last person there waiting for his luggage. Jackie almost thought that the airport had fucked up and sent his luggage to China or some stupid shit like that. Luckily, he saw his luggage. Grabbing it, he knew that the next stop was customs.

The man simply looked at Jackie’s passport and asked, “Why are you visiting England?”

Jackie blinked, so this was what customs was. “I’ve decided to move here.”

The man looked up at him. It was obvious Jackie didn’t look like he was very well prepared to move to another country. “Is that right? What made you move here? You got your VISA?” the man asked.

Jackie quickly pulled out his wallet and showed the man his VISA, “Well, the mother of my child pretty much told me to get the hell out of here. So, I figured it was best to move to a different country. . .”

The man looked at Jackie as if there was something wrong with his face. However, the man simply wished Jackie luck and welcomed him to England. Jackie nodded and headed off in the waiting line for a taxi. As he got in the driver asked, “Where am I taking you sir?”  
Quickly, he pulled out the address of his apartment and gave it to the driver. The driver then punched it into his GPS and started to drive. The driver decided that maybe it was a good idea to make some small talk, “So that town you’re heading to . . . are you aware it’s cursed?”

Now Jackie was interested. He heard that there were vampires there, but not cursed. “Oh? How so?” The taxi driver had suddenly piqued Jackie’s interest in this town even more.

“Hmm, I’m not sure how to put this, but people go missing in the night. It isn’t just one person; it’s nearly an entire family. They say that if you break into the old house on the hill everyone whom you live goes missing.” the taxi driver tried to explain, but it was obvious the man was having trouble.

Jackie smirked, “Well, I don’t believe in superstitions. I’m just here to make a name for myself.”

The taxi driver looked at Jackie through the rear view mirror, “Making a name for yourself? Maybe you should prove to that town that that curse doesn’t exist.”

Jackie looked out the window and said, “Yeah, I’ll do that, then.”

There was a short awkward silence, but soon enough they reached Jackie’s destination. The driver helped him get out the luggage, once the taxi driver was back in his cab; Jackie pulled out his wallet and gave the driver his payment with a few extra quid. “Keep the change,” Jackie said. The driver waved goodbye and headed off to wherever he had to go.

Walking to where the landlord lived, Jackie knocked on the door, and was quickly ushered in. The landlord was an old shriveled up lady who looked like she was going to die any minute. “Hi there, I’m Jackie Estacado. I’m your new tenant. Could I please have my key?” To be honest, Jackie didn’t know how to even talk to this lady. Hell, she didn’t even talk, she just gave him the key and shooed him out.

At least he knew his apartment number, so he walked up the stairs and looked for . . . what room was it again? Jackie looked at his paper and noticed what number he was. 666. “You’re shitting me.” That’s all he could say. To him, he found it rather ironic . . . considering his powers. Although, Jackie couldn’t say that he was excited to go up six flights of stairs.

Eventually, Jackie reached his apartment complex and opened it up. It looked . . . clean. It was going to be hard to get used to a small area like this. He was used to living it up in the Franchetti house. Now, Jackie had to pay out of pocket. That wasn’t the part that he was too worried about. This town looked like it has its fair share of thugs.

Looking over towards the window, he noticed that the blinds were closed. “Let’s take a look at the view . . .” he said as he opened the blinds up. “ . . . you’re shitting me.” Jackie gasped. His view was of the house on the hill. It looked like it was going to collapse since nature has already decided that it was going to reclaim it. “No wonder this complex has number 666.” Jackie said sarcastically. Closing the blinds he sat on his bed and stared at his luggage. Conjuring up a darkling, Jackie said, “Want to go in a rundown house tonight and cause some trouble?”

The darkling simply laughed evily, until Jackie interrupted it, “Could ya put my clothes away?” the darkling simply stood there and pouted. He couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m just kidding, I’m gonna do it and then take a nap. Let me know when it gets dark out. That’s when we’ll have our real fun.” The darkling nodded and grabbed the newspaper and began to read as Jackie put away his clothes.

Putting away the clothes didn’t take long at all. Once he was done, he curled up in the bed and closed his eyes. He hoped that nightfall was soon.


	2. Chapter 2

His body was being jostled. Jackie felt like rolling over and going back asleep, but he knew what time it was. It was finally time to go out and see exactly what is in that old house on the hill. At first, he thought about having his armor on, but that would look rather strange since he knew that there were still people out going drinking.

Putting on a suit jacket, Jackie grinned at the darkling and said, “It’s time for our fun to begin.” The darkling simply laughed and disappeared into the darkness. As he stepped outside, he inhaled the cold air and walked towards the hill.

Walking up the hill was a journey in itself. There were no houses, simple stores and one pub at the corner. There was nothing near the house on the hill—although Jackie wasn’t sure if this town was always like that. Maybe there was something closer to that house at one point, before the superstition came into existence. People went down the hill, never up. They all gave Jackie a strange look, as if they were afraid for his life. Now, he was really curious, when did the last family disappear?

Tonight, that question would be answered one way or another. He was pretty damned sure that he would be able to hold his own in a fight with a vampire. It couldn’t be as hard as fighting the Angelus could it? Just thinking about that woman gave Jackie the chills. At least the two forces were at a truce because of his daughter.

As his thoughts took him throughout his life, he reached the house on the hill at last. His hand went and almost knocked on the door. Pulling his hand away, he rolled his eyes at himself. There wasn’t anyone living in here, so there really was no point in knocking.

Opening up the door, Jackie finally realized how old this house really was. The place was covered in dust. Closing the door behind him, he let the darkness come upon his body and give him his armor. After that, he summoned four darklings and ordered them to scout the place out to see if there was anything in here worth a curse, or signs of a vampire. The darklings nodded and were off in two different directions. Jackie decided that he would go in the direction that the other two weren’t.

He almost started up the stairs when he noticed footprints. They looked rather fresh considering the dust had yet to reclaim its rightful place on the stairs. Looking up the stairs, he wondered if there really was anyone here. Quietly, he followed the footsteps up the stairs.

At first, Jackie thought that these footsteps would lead him to a bedroom, but he passed them all until the hall came at a dead end with one door. Taking a deep breath, he opened up the door and noticed that it was completely dark. It was perfect for him, perfect for his powers. Carefully, he walked around; making sure that the floor wouldn’t creak. “A library,” he sighed. Whoever lived in this place wanted to make sure that the books weren’t damaged by the sunlight . . . if that was even a thing that book lovers worried about.

He thought about looking at one of the books to see what it held inside, but he decided against it knowing that there would be a huge plume of dust after he even moved the book an inch. So, Jackie kept moving forward, at least until he found a coffin. “How cliché,” he snorted.

He could have just left the house then, but he was curious. Jackie wanted to know what was in the coffin. Opening it up, it was empty. Although he noticed that the velvet on the inside was indented. An obvious indication that someone was using this coffin, and they were in the room with Jackie, the figure grabbed him from behind and hissed. Jackie could even feel a prick on his neck. Luckily, the darkness repelled the vampire’s fangs. 

Creating tendrils, Jackie stabbed the vampire, which sent the creature reeling back in pain. “Well, at least I know my powers work on you monsters.” Jackie said, making a mental note to himself, the vampire lunged at Jackie again. This time, he was ready. Conjuring up his usual gun made from the darkness he shot the vampire in the vital organs of a human, along with the beast’s knees to slow it down if only for a minute.

“Jackie! There’s a horde of vampires!” one of the darklings exclaimed appearing out of the darkness.

Jackie glared at the darkling and sarcastically said, “No shit. This one is probably their ring leader.”

After saying that, the vampire laughed, “Yes, you are correct strange human. I am their ring leader, I’m rather surprised that you are able to wound me.”

The vampire obviously liked to hear himself talk. Jackie took this as his advantage. Snapping his fingers a worm-like darkling wrapped itself around the vampire. “You like to hear yourself talk don’cha? Well, that’s gonna change because you’re gonna be dead.”

Apparently the vampire thought it was funny and laughed uncontrollably. With a snap of Jackie’s fingers, the darklings surrounded the vampire and began to devour him. Running a hand through his hair Jackie hissed, “I don’t like it when people don’t take me seriously.”

The darklings finished devouring the vampire quickly. They even looked a little bit different. They looked stronger. Even Jackie could feel it. One of them said, “What shall we do with the others?”

Jackie didn’t even turn around. He simply conjured up another pistol and commanded his darklings, “Kill those who oppose me as their leader. Leave the ones who are willing to bend their knee to me.”

The darklings laughed maliciously around him. They all scurried to where the rest of the vampires were. Jackie simply took his time to walk down. He wanted his friends to have a good time before he got there. He wanted them to instill fear in a creature that rarely feels such an emotion.

It didn’t take long for him to reach the basement where the rest were. There was blood everywhere, and the darklings were having their own little feast. Looking around, Jackie noticed that only ten were left. All ten were frozen in place with fear.

“Just what are you?” the female asked.

Jackie looked at the female and sat at the chair that was obviously for the ringleader. The chair was rather comfortable. “Me? I’m the Devil himself.”

“No you aren’t! You’re just some human! I’ll kill you!” one of the vampires was clearly insulted that they were being defeated by a human. However, Jackie didn’t even move a muscle. The darklings got to the vampire before he could even try to harm Jackie.

As the darklings devoured their next meal Jackie looked at the rest of the vampires and asked, “Any other objections to a human leading you?” the rest shook their heads. Nodding Jackie said, “Good. From this day forward you will do whatever you can to bring me money. I don’t care if you sell your body, blood, or mug people. Hell, you can kill them if you want. Of course, you are vampires, so you won’t need the money. Although you all will be getting a monthly allowance from me based on how well you do.”

Standing up he wanted to get a good look at the remaining vampires. “One other thing that you should be aware of. No one steals from Jackie Estacado and gets away with it. Don’t even think about trying to get your cut earlier than everyone else. My friends will be watching you.”

He watched the vampires look over at the darklings who were still busy devouring their friend.  
“So, when do you want us to begin?” the female asked.

Jackie laughed and said, “I like you sweet cheeks! Tonight. I will stay here until three in the morning.”

“Where are going to sleep?” asked the burly vampire.

“Don’t worry. You’ll still have this house. Except you will be sharing it with my friends, you see, they can’t get enough of the darkness.” Jackie explained.

The vampires nodded in unison and headed out to Jackie’s dirty work. Sitting back down in the chair Jackie muttered, “This was almost too easy.” He felt as though there was going to be something else happening. How can vampires be this sloppy? Maybe they weren’t expecting a human to come in and kill their old leader and then take the guy’s place.

“Whatever. I can handle whatever comes at me next.” He felt like he needed to reassure himself. There wasn’t anything worse out there.

***

Near the hill Seras sat there with her gun. Looking through the scope to see if there was any change in the behavior of the vampires that lived here. She noticed that nine of them were leaving in different directions. “Nine? Weren’t there at least twenty of them?” she asked herself. “Maybe they are just back in the house . . .” talking aloud to herself made her feel less lonely. This was her first mission without her master or Pip.

Scanning the house, she noticed a few dark moving figures. She tried to focus her eyes on those areas and saw something that she had never seen before. They looked like little goblins or something out of a fairy tale. There wasn’t just one or two of them . . . there were too many to count.

Gasping, Seras quickly touched her earpiece.

“Report Seras.” the voice said.

“Something is going on in that house, Lady Hellsing.” Seras didn’t even know how to being to explain what she was seeing.

“Strange? Like what?” Integra asked.

“I honestly don’t know. They look nothing like Master’s hellhounds . . . they look as if they’re made of darkness.” Seras sighed at how poor her explanation was.

“What about the vampires?” It was obvious that Integra had decided to drop the subject of what those things were.

“Oh right. Sorry. There are only nine from what I’ve seen.” Seras reported.

“Nine?!” exclaimed Integra. “Come back Seras. We’ll send in Alucard in tomorrow night.”

“Aye, aye!” Seras said. Standing up, she lifted up her gun and looked back at the house. “Just what is going on in there?” She asked herself. At least they would be able to figure that out once Alucard went inside there tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to have the Hellsing characters be introduced in the next chapter, but I just couldn't stop typing for this chapter. That, and I didn't want to keep my readers waiting to see when they would appear. Next chapter will begin the fight between Alucard and Jackie.


	3. Chapter 3

Another night meant more money. Jackie was doing well even though it was the second night. Although, already a vampire thought they could steal from him. They were probably testing his ruthlessness.

The darklings threw the vampire forward; Jackie stood up and materialized his gun. “Didn’t I tell you that one of my rules is not to steal from me?”

The vampire said nothing. Jackie simply turned around and sat back down on his throne and said, “It’s time to eat boys,”

The darklings grinned and began to devour the vampire. Jackie couldn’t help but grin when he heard the vampire’s slight shouts. It seemed as though the vampire didn’t want to scream, but this was clearly the first time in a long time when the creature had even felt pain.

***

A darkling was on the lookout to see if anything dared enter the mansion. With a quick round of bullets, the darkling was gone. The bullets hit the poor thing, but it couldn’t really be killed unless it was exposed in light.

The darkling panted, “Boss! There’s some scary guy here!”

Jackie’s interest was peaked. Someone so scary that he would scare off a darkling? Standing up, the darkling quickly told him where the man was. Nodding Jackie said, “Well then, shall we go check it out boys?”

The darklings nodded and cackled. It didn’t take long for Jackie to find this mysterious person. The person was wearing a flashy red coat, stupid sunglasses that were shaded orange, and a red hat that matched the jacket.

Jackie expected the man to shoot his gun, but that didn’t happen. Instead, the man simply stared at Jackie with curiosity . . . well what Jackie thought was curiosity, the sunglasses hid the man’s eyes.

Finally the man spoke, “What exactly are you? You’ve made us curious.”

Us? That was a strange thing to say. Perhaps this man worked for someone . . . an organization. The mafia? No, that couldn’t be it.

Jackie smirked underneath his mask and said, “I’m Darkness.”

The man in the jacket laughed. “Really? You’re Darkness? Then I must be Hell.”

It was Jackie’s turn to laugh. “You haven’t seen Hell yet. This is,” he said with a touch to the wall, darklings appeared, salivating and tongues hanging out of their mouths.

The man in the red jacket didn’t even move. He simply stood there. Jackie was going to wait to see what the man was going to do, but instead, he decided to make the first move. The darklings surrounded the man in the red jacket and began to devour the man . . . well that’s what Jackie thought, until the man began to laugh.

Even the darklings became confused, and even stopped eating. One of them even said, “I don’t feel so good.” After saying that, it was the first one to explode. Then the rest of them followed. Jackie was taken aback from this. Why were they exploding? The man in the red suit was not made of light. That was obvious.

“What are you?!” Jackie shouted at the man in red.

The man simply grabbed out his guns and said, “More of a monster than you.” He took the safety off and aimed towards Jackie when a voice began to speak in his earpiece.

“Alucard! We need him alive.” Integra scolded.

Sighing, Alucard simply said, “Understood,”

Swifly Alucard appeared behind Jackie and hit the guy in the back of the head with the stock of his gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, but I have been focusing on classes right now, and haven't really been thinking about my fanfics as of right now. I haven't forgotten about them!


	4. Chapter 4

Alucard thought the battle was way too easy. Except as soon as he started to carry this person who was the “Darkness” started to get up. Alucard whistled and said, “Well, aren’t you a fighter?”

Jackie groaned and said, “Do you really think the Darkness would let me go down that easily?”

This gave Alucard an idea; he knew that Integra was listening to all of this, so she must have figured out the same idea. Soon enough she said, “Lure him outside, I’ll have Seras get as much light as possible.”

“Your powers sure are troublesome,” Alucard said to the man.

Jackie scoffed, “Really? Then why are we talking when we could actually be fighting?”

Without even saying another word, Alucard drew his guns and began to shoot at the man. He tried to dodge most of the darklings, but whenever one of them bit him they simply exploded. Although, he felt like these things were a little bit too small. Perhaps this mysterious man was all bark and no bite.

As another darkling grabbed hold of his arm, he simply threw it against a beam that was supporting this broken house. A few more hits in the right spots would send this house crashing to the ground.

Alucard smirked and decided to see how strong this man was. “Is that all you’ve got? I’ve faced stronger pigs in my day!”

That got Jackie going. Jackie grew angry, and with that so did his darkling. Only one, he summoned were serpents. Huge serpents that quickly wrapped around the strange vampire and began to constrict the vampire, “Is this better for you? How about you die now?” Jackie said. He was through playing games. This man needed to simply disappear. “Thanks for entertaining me though,” he felt like he owed this man in the red coat that much. The man was a lot more interesting than the vampires he ruled over. 

With a quick command the serpents began to bite at Alucard. Blood spurted everywhere, yet he did not scream at all. He was simply quiet. When it seemed as though he lost all the blood he had in him, the serpents let go of him and dissipated. 

When Jackie turned his back to the dead man on the floor he sighed. He wondered how he was going to dispose of this body. His normal darklings couldn’t bite at this man. It made them explode. That was something that confused Jackie, but he didn’t have much time to think about much after he heard a strange slurping noise. Turning around he noticed the blood was going back into the man’s body.

Backing up, Jackie didn’t know what to do. For the first time in a long time, he found himself frozen from fear. This man must really be Hell. Jackie was expecting to be killed, but instead a bunch of eyes that projected from the man’s body went to the nearest wall and simply destroyed it as if it were Styrofoam.

A bright light, almost as if it were the sun beamed down on Jackie. His armor of darkness dissipated in the light. He fell to his knees and looked up to find a girl. A girl with blue eyes, blond hair, and a great pair of tits.

“Good job police girl,” the man in red said.

“It’s Seras, Master,” the girl replied. Although, it was apparent that she got that all the time considering her tone of voice to the man in red.

The man in red grabbed Jackie by the collar of his shirt and said, “You’re coming with us. We have a few . . . questions for you.” Alucard then pointed at the truck. “You will be in the back, where there will lights on you at all times.”

Jackie swallowed hard. He didn’t know whom he was picking a fight with anymore. So, he simply submitted and was put in the back of the truck where the lights blinded his eyes.

***

Jackie didn’t know how long it took them to get to their destination. He was simply put into a room where more lights were shined on him. He screamed and he screamed for someone to actually come find him and tell him what the fuck was going on, but no one came.

***

Integra was smoking a cigar when Alucard was giving the report. “He seems to be able to control darkness. His minions bit me, it seemed like they were more than eager to eat me. However, the simply exploded when they tried to eat me, except for those serpents.” Alucard said.

Blowing out some of the smoke, Integra said, “Perhaps they were stronger minions of his then. They obviously lasted much longer than the smaller ones. I was thinking of putting you down there with our stranger and ask the questions. However, I thought that to be unwise and Walter is going to go down there and ask the questions.”

A laugh sputtered out of Alucard, “This stranger of ours isn’t going to behave with Walter. Nor, do I think Walter will appreciate our stranger’s attitude.” Alucard then said his goodbyes to Integra and returned to his room where he would turn in for the day.

***

The door opened. “Finally, someone decided to come see me.” Jackie couldn’t help but feel relieved, but then when he saw who was walking in, he noticed that it was a butler. “Are you shitting me? They sent a butler?”

It was obvious that the butler was rather annoyed with what Jackie had said, but this old man kept his cool and said, “We’ve been keeping an eye on those vampires in that house on the hill in that one town. Funny how a lot of them end up disappearing one night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the previous chapter. I was going to end the battle there, but as I went back and watched some Hellsing Ultimate, I remembered how I wanted a decent battle between Alucard and Jackie, and here it is. I know it seems a little botched, but that's simply because I'm not really good at writing fighting scenes.


	5. Chapter 5

Smirking, Jackie asked, “What kind of a name is Walter? Do you go by Wally?” He watched the old man’s expression. All Jackie was doing was trying to get a rise out of this butler, but clearly it wasn’t working. The butler simply fiddled with his gloves.

That was when things became stranger. If Jackie squinted he was pretty fucking sure that he could see light refracting off of something. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly, but when he saw more light shining towards him, he realized, that those gloves weren’t just for show. Tripwires were placed strategically throughout this room. Except, Jackie didn’t remember this happening. How would they have gotten him in this room in the first place if this room was riddled with sharp wire?

The butler smirked and said, “It was very simple for me to do this. If I had not wanted you to see these wires, you would have been missing a limb by now. I was permitted to display my talents for you to make sure you understood that the Hellsing Organization is serious. In fact, the man you fought with is intrigued by your powers. He turned in for the day, you may be lucky to survive the night if he wanders your way.”

This confused Jackie, this placed seemed dark as fuck. Why wouldn’t the other come? He chuckled at the thought in his eyes; he was winning when he faced the other. Despite the fact of seeing all of his darklings explode when they took one bite of the man in the red coat.

Sadly, Jackie’s face was too easy to read and Walter answered his question, “Alucard gets tired just like all vampires. Since the sun is up, he is asleep.”

Jackie scoffed, why was this butler even talking. “I thought you were here to get answers out of me. Not talk me to death old man. You can’t even do your job right!”

Walter sighed and leaned Jackie’s chair back dangerously close to one of the wires, “Listen here boy, you have not seen the horrors of what I have. Alucard and I fought side by side in World War 2 against a vampire army. Now, I am done trying to hold my anger in, Sir Integra wishes you alive, but she never mentioned keeping your body free of cuts or bruises. If you do not answer me, you will feel how sharp these wires are.” He then leaned the chair back upright, but made sure Jackie lost a few strands of hair from one of the wires.

“Now then, what are you doing here in London in the first place?” Walter asked. He might as well start as to why this American was on foreign soil, and then get to Jackie’s powers of controlling darkness.

Jackie stayed silent for a few minutes, wondering what to say. “Something fucked up happened back in America. I decided for both of our sakes, perhaps it was best I left the country.” He tried to keep it as vague as possible, hoping that this old man wouldn’t try to pry any deeper.

Walter raised an eyebrow; he was worried he really would have to slightly injure this man. “Explain what you mean by ‘fucked up’ from our newspapers nothing really happened where someone would have to escape the country.” Walter probed for more information. In truth, they didn’t read them, sure they did get the paper, but they were only looking for signs of vampire attacks, and there weren’t many in America that required Hellsing Organization’s help.

Jackie groaned and said, “It’s a long story,”

Walter grabbed the collar of Jackie’s shirt and said, “Usually when people say that, they don’t want to tell it. I’ve got all day and so do you, because you won’t be freed from this room until you tell us everything you know.”

Another groan escaped Jackie; there was no way out of it. So, he told this butler everything that he possibly could. Right from the start, when he turned 21 and was no longer able to partake in women for fear of conceiving a child and then dying when conception was complete. Except when he and Sara’s powers decided to make a baby on their own. When Jackie got to that part of the story, he saw Walter looked confused, Jackie simply said, “That was how I felt too. That was what I meant by ‘fucked up’ I didn’t know something like that could happen. Now, I’m here simply because the mother and I thought it best that I was farther away.”

Walter quickly got rid of the wires that were in the room, with a smile on his face, he said, “Thank you for the information, you will stay here until we have figured out what we will be doing with you. Trust me, we have guards at the door, and don’t try anything funny. We have amped up our lights since your arrival, simply because of you to be precise. Here at Hellsing Organization, we like to keep it darker to accommodate our vampire agents.” With that said, Walter turned on his heel and walked out to give Integra Hellsing the information he got out Jackie Estacado.

***

It was night, and Jackie still wasn’t released by this organization. What was taking them so long? Were they just going to leave him down here to rot, or get eaten by that Alucard that the butler was talking about?

As if that vampire could read his mind, Alucard came in—but not in the conventional way, like coming through a door. Alucard entered through one of the walls, and simply said, “Hi,”

Jackie repeated, “Hi?” His voice took on a confused tone, since he had no idea why this vampire was going to say hello to him despite the fact that the two beat each other up previously.

Alucard undid the holdings that were biding Jackie to the chair and said, “Stand up, I’m here to take you to Integra Hellsing.”

Jackie did as he was told—for once in his life. It beat being bound to that stupid, uncomfortable chair. The two didn’t talk at all while Jackie was being led to Integra Hellsing. It just made the walk that much longer and awkward.

The two doors opened and there stood a young woman with long blond hair, she turned around, and Jackie was disappointed that she didn’t look like that other catch he had saw before he was captured. With a quick scan of the room, he did find that police girl though.

The woman with the long blond hair suddenly lit up a cigar. Looking over as to whom cut it, he found the butler, with his monocle gleaming in the moonlight. “I have decided what we will do with you. Although, you do have a say in the matter.” Integra said as she exhaled cigar smoke.

Jackie’s head tilted in surprise, “I’m listening,” he said to the woman.

She stood up from her chair and said, “I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and this is the Hellsing Organization. We specialize in hunting something more than human, which was how we found you. Not intentionally, but it appears as though we have found something else that can kill vampires. After what Walter has told me about your abilities, and what Alucard told me about fighting you in his report, it has become clear that I would very much like you to be an ally of Hellsing. You would get pay, and a room here as well. Trust me, Jackie Estacado, you will be fighting a lot, which you seem to enjoy immensely.”

Jackie shrugged and said, “Well it beats living in that shabby apartment. I’ll take you up on your offer. Do you know who the mastermind is behind all of these vampires?” He couldn’t help but ask about that sort of information; he wanted to know if there was another strong vampire like Alucard.

Alucard grinned, showing his vampire teeth, “We believe it is Millennium.”


End file.
